


Apéritif

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, wakamezake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Pent-up after a year away from her favorite Servant, Ritsuka comes up a creative use for sake while working at the Enma-tei.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Series: FGO/Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

> it's a new year but i'm still determined to finish this series... so this is for the prompt, "cunnilingus". for those who don't know, wakamezake is drinking alcohol out of a woman's lap. combining two of izou's favorite things lol. enjoy!

One of the things that makes Ritsuka most happy while working at Enma-tei is being able to catch up with all her contracted Servants. Between the destruction of Chaldea, the bleaching of Earth, and the Lostbelts, she’s had it to her limit with all the destruction and death that she can handle. She did her best during the whole year to not think about anything besides what pertained to her missions, but when they finally got a permanent home in the Wandering Sea and she could rest, her loneliness came crashing down on her like a wave.

During that long year, there were many Servants she missed keenly, but at the top of the list was Okada Izou. Ritsuka wouldn’t say their relationship is that of girlfriend and boyfriend, but it’s something deeper than just Master and Servant. She thinks it would be cheesy and cliché to say they’re soulmates or star-crossed lovers, but maybe it’s something like that.

At any rate, it really isn’t the label that matters but the fact that she’s sitting beside him again. 

Beni-Enma had given Ritsuka and Mash the night off early tonight, as a reward for their hard work restoring the inn. Usually, their days are so long and arduous that immediately upon returning to their suite Ritsuka collapses onto her futon and passes out. But instead of taking this rare time to lounge and renew her energy in the hot springs, Ritsuka decided to share a meal with Izou in his room.

“You’ve gotten real good at pouring sake, Master,” Izou observes as Ritsuka finishes topping up his glass.

“Well, I’ve had to do it about a hundred times now. I’d hope I’d at least be decent at it after all that.”

Izou heartily eats his meal while Ritsuka picks here and there at her own. It’s not that the food is bad—it’s fantastic, as always—but that she had more in mind for tonight than just eating and talking. Because of the lack of privacy in the Shadow Border’s barracks, she never had time to masturbate; and because water was carefully rationed, making long showers a non-option, doing it then was out too. 

Which is to say, Ritsuka is more than a little pent-up. Izou is wearing only the inn provided yukata, tied loosely, and the view of his corded forearms and the flashes of his thighs and chest are doing nothing to abate Ritsuka’s desire. She squeezes her thighs together and sets the bottle of sake down on the low table, but it’s that combination of actions which causes an idea to strike her. 

“Izou.”

“Hm?”

Izou looks over, chopsticks poised halfway to his mouth, as Ritsuka gets to her feet. She tugs on the tail of her apron’s bow and lets it loosen and fall to the floor. Next, she unties her obi and drops it on top of the discarded apron. Ritsuka opens her yukata and displays the hadajuban and koshimaki underneath (Tamamo was surprisingly detail-oriented when she made these uniforms). 

“Hey, hey,” Izou says slowly and turns to face Ritsuka properly. “No one told me dinner comes with a show here.”

Ritsuka smiles and drops the yukata off her shoulders. Heat curls in her stomach and rises to her cheeks like the patterned flame motif of Enma-tei as she strips. Her underclothes softly join the discarded pile of clothing at her feet and Ritsuka stands nude before Izou, who takes in the sight of her body’s curves hungrily. There’s no doubt that he must have missed Ritsuka and her body just as much as she missed him and his. 

Ritsuka bends over, purposefully exaggerating the arch of her back and the swell of her breasts as she picks up the sake bottle. She then sits, folding her legs beneath her and tightly pressing her thighs together so that a triangle forms with her lap. Ritsuka raises the sake bottle and holds just above her chest. 

“This is a special service reserved for the Enma-tei’s most honored guests,” Ritsuka says in her best impression of a courtesan in an Edo-period drama. 

She tilts the bottle and lets the contents spill over her body. The sake is cool and smooth against her skin. It flows like a river down the valley of her cleavage, hiccups like a brook over her belly button, and creates a pond cupped between her thighs. Ritsuka glances at Izou and sees that his eyes are wide and there’s a slight bulge to the front of his yukata. 

When the last drop of sake splashes against her skin, Ritsuka sets aside the bottle, careful not to move too much lest she spill any of the alcohol held between her legs. Izou seems rooted to the spot, so Ritsuka gestures towards herself with a finger.

“You can do more than just look,” she encourages him.

“You serious...?” Izou replies, his voice breathy.

Izou comes closer on his knees and Izou leans in. He brings his lips to Ritsuka’s chest, and chastely plants a kiss on her sternum. Ritsuka’s breath catches as Izou’s tongue slips out from between his lips and he begins to lap at the sake on her skin.

He follows the path of the sake down her body with his tongue, making sure to catch every rivulet. When Izou reaches Ritsuka’s thighs, he hesitates slightly and carefully laps at the alcohol like a kitten with a dish of milk. As Izou sips, Ritsuka raises her hands to her breasts and begins to play with herself. She traces small circles with the pads of her fingers around her areola and tugs lightly on her nipples.

Izou becomes more confident and bends his elbows to lower himself closer so that his head is all but in Ritsuka’s lap. His small sips become a steady slurping interrupted only by the need to swallow. Ritsuka watches, her breath shaky, as the level of sake cupped between her thighs slowly sinks.

When there’s just a few ounces of sake left, Ritsuka opens her legs and lets the liquid run down the inside of her thighs and over her pussy. Izou looks up at Ritsuka with an eyebrow raised in response; she simply flashes a cheeky smile and lies back, opening her legs wider. 

Izou snorts through his nose before grabbing one of Ritsuka’s ankles and hauling her leg up. He turns his head and cleans the sake dripping from her thigh and makes her gasp when he grazes his teeth against her delicate skin. Izou lets go of her leg and moves his attention to her other thigh, teasing her by licking up the broadside of her thigh to where her leg meets her torso, but going no further.

“Izou, closer...” Ritsuka pleads.

Her whole body is hot, like she had been drinking alcohol herself, and thrumming with desire. She reaches down and places her hands on either side of Izou’s head and tries to guide him where she wants him to go, yet Izou stubbornly resists her.

“Just what kinda inn lets their staff order the guests around on top of making ‘em clean up messes they didn’t make?” Izou murmurs. “But I s’pose we can’t let that sake you spilled go to waste, huh?” 

Finally, after the near-unbearable teasing, Izou slowly drags the flat of his tongue over the lips of her pussy. Ritsuka gasps, the muscles of her toned stomach tensing, and her hands fall from Izou’s head to claw against the tatami mat. Izou takes her flesh between his lips, alternates between sucking and licking, and it’s everything that Ritsuka had been waiting for.

Ritsuka’s back arches and lifts off the tatami mats as she moans unabashedly in her pleasure. Izou reaches up and wraps his large hand over the fine bones of Ritsuka’s wrist; he holds her with a delicate insistence, his thumb pressing on her pulse point, and Ritsuka’s fingers clasp around his hand in response. With his other hand, Izou easily inserts his fingers into her wet slit.

Izou’s breath ghosts over Ritsuka’s clit while his fingers work inside of her and it sends shivers up from the base of her spine. Ritsuka squeezes Izou’s wrist tighter as he pushes her over the edge and then she’s coming hard against him. Izou surges forward, catching Ritsuka’s mouth with his own, and swallows her moans; she can taste the flavor of herself and the sake on his lips and tongue. 

Izou presses close to Ritsuka as she twitches against him with her arms wrapped around his neck. It’s not until Ritsuka comes down and her eyes flutter open does Izou pull away. With a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips, Izou sits back and spreads his legs so that Ritsuka can see how his erection strains the front of his fundoshi. 

“Care to show me the depths of the Enma-tei’s hospitality?” He asks.

⚜

...Needless to say, being awoken the next morning by a crew of flustered sparrows to the backdrop of Izou’s shrill screams as Kiyohime tried to roast him wasn’t one of Ritsuka’s best ever wake-up calls. 


End file.
